


Hellfire

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, F/M, Female Merlin, Forbidden Lust, Lust at First Sight, Magic Revealed, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Song - Hellfire, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: Uther has been lusting after Merlin since first sight, what will happen when he finds out his son already has her?Based on song - Hellfire





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Attempted Rape and Murder! Don't read if you hate it!

_ ‘ Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti _

_ Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  _

_ Beato Michaeli archangelo  _

_ Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis  _

_ (I confess to God almighty,  _

_ To blessed Mary ever Virgin,  _

_ To the blessed archangel Michael,  _

_ To the holy apostles, to all the saints.) ‘ _

 

Uther was kneeling in front of the cross in the church with his head in his hands.

“God why?” He cried. He did nothing wrong to deserve this. 

“God I beg for your mercy!” He screamed with tears streaming down his face. He gripped the rosary around his neck so tight he couldn’t breathe. He could only hope God heard his prayers.

  
  
  
  


_ ‘[Verse 1]  _

_ Beata Maria  _

_ You know I am a righteous man _

_ Of my virtue I am justly proud’ _

 

He knows it is wrong to want such a young, ripe woman, but this lust is driving him mad. He has only ever slept with one woman before, his late wife Igraine. He loved her to the end of the world, but now this young, peasant girl comes along and suddenly reveals all of the lust that has been hiding within him for the past 25 years. This isn’t right, but surely God can forgive him for this lust. Can’t he?  
  


_ (Et tibit Pater) _

“I am confessing my sins to you God, fix them!” Uther screamed as he ripped the rosary off from his neck. The beads flew everywhere as he broke the rosary and flung it at the cross.  
  
  


_ ‘Beata Maria  _

_ You know I'm so much purer than  _

_ The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd.’ _

He knows other men have lusted after her, many men. But then again, those men were never heard of again after they admitted it to her, were they? He smiled wicked, he enjoyed chopping off the heads of those who thought sinfully of her. It was banned from Camelot to have such thoughts until marriage. Those men never have even talked to her before they admitted their filthy sins. Now he was one of those men.  
  


_ ‘(Quia peccavi nimis)  _

_ Then tell me, Maria  _

_ Why I see her dancing there  _

_ Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul’ _

Uther stared as she danced with one of his best men, Leon. She laughed as he spun her around. He downed the rest of his wine and stared at her lustfully. She made eye contact with him, her bright blue eyes seemed to taunt him. Her eyes seemed to burn his sinful soul, her eyes were too pure for him. Which only increased his want for her.  
  
  


_ ‘(Cogitatione) _

_ I feel her, I see her  _

_ The sun caught in her raven hair  _

_ Is blazing in me out of all control  _

_ (Verbo et opere)’ _

 

“Your Highness!” The maid beneath him screamed as he slammed into her from behind. He wrapped his fist in her raven hair and slammed into her harder.

“Louder!” He shouted. She screamed even louder as her body jolted at her endless orgasms. Uther didn’t even know this maid’s name, all he knew if that she had the same build as Merlin and the same hair color. He pretended that it was Merlin that he was fucking into his mattress. He officially didn’t care about his raging lust for his son’s maid. He needed to have her and soon. He was using this useless, loose maid instead of her to try and control his lust. As he came deep within the unknown maid, he shouted Merlin’s name loud enough so God himself could hear a man not being ashamed of his overpowering lust for an underage girl.  
  
  
  


_ ‘[Chorus]  _

_ Like fire Hellfire  _

_ This fire in my skin  _

_ This burning Desire  _

_ Is turning me to sin’ _

 

After he was done spilling himself into the useless maid, he tossed her off the bed and ordered to get out. She said nothing and put her clothes back on while her legs were shaking. After she left, he sat on his bed, his mind filled with only Merlin. But an odd thought entered his mind, where has he seen those eyes before? Those piercing yet calming eyes. It couldn’t be! But Balinor never had children! He must have though, no one else he has ever known had those piercing bright blue eyes. But that must mean... She is a witch!

“She has magic!” He spat and quickly put his clothes on. He stormed out of his chambers and through the castle. Guards and servants jumped out of the way as stormed to Gaius chambers. Hell would have to be paid.

  
  


_ ‘[Verse 2]  _

_ It's not my fault  _

_ (Mea culpa)  _

_ I'm not to blame  _

_ It is the gypsy girl _

_ The witch who sent this flame’ _

 

Uther stormed into Gaius chambers and demanded answers.

“What are you talking about sir?” Gaius asked confused.

“That witch!” He spat like there was poison in his mouth. Gaius remained a blank face. He already knew his answer. 

“Guards!” He bellowed. 

“Wait!” Gaius tried to speak.

“Shut it you are going to be charged with giving a filthy magic user a place to stay. You protected her!” Uther shouted as the guards came in. 

“Arrest that traitor!” The guards seemed a bit confused why their trustworthy healer was now a traitor but they still grabbed ahold of him. 

“Lock him in the dungeons!” Uther turned around and exited the chambers, ignoring his physician shouting at him to not kill her. He stormed to his son's chambers, attempting to find his maidservant. The guards near his son's chambers shared a worried and sad look as he passed them. He opened his son's door, and what he saw he would never believe it.

  
  


_ ‘(Mea maxima culpa)  _

_ It's not my fault  _

_ (Mea culpa)  _

_ If in God's plan  _

_ (Mea culpa)  _

_ He made the devil so much  _

_ Stronger than a man’ _

 

He watched as his own son, his own blood, thrusted into his maidservant. He watched as his own son fell for the witch’s spell of lust. The two of them were in the midst of passion, wanting their own release. He would not have bastard children! They are not married, and will never be! The heir of Camelot cannot marry a poor, servant girl who also has magic! He refused to let this continue!  
  
  


_ ‘(Mea maxima culpa)  _

_ Protect me, Maria  _

_ Don't let this siren cast her spell  _

_ Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone’ _

 

What will his people think of son’s and his own desires for a young witch before marriage? After years and years of him enforcing laws about no magic and no sexual desires before marriage, he is defying his own laws. His people would rebel if they found out of their desires.  
  


_ ‘Destroy Esmeralda  _

_ And let her taste the fires of hell  _

_ Or else let her be mine and mine alone’ _

 

“What is going on here!” He screamed. The two immediately separated with looks of fear on their faces. Arthur pulled the covers over Merlin’s body to shield from his sight.

“Father I can explain-” He stammered out pathetically.

“No need, guards!” Uther yelled.

“Father no, it's not her fault! I was the one who wanted this,” Arthur tried to explain but Uther wouldn’t listen.

“She did this, she cast a lust spell. She has magic!” He roared as the guards rushed into the chambers. The guards looked confused at the scene, their prince and his maidservant both naked.

“Dress!” He ordered to Arthur. Merlin moved to get dressed also, “Not you, you wench!”

“She is not a wench, I love her!” He screamed.

“It's just another one of her spells!”

“I wouldn’t do that to him!” She yelled.

“I don’t care, dress yourself before I have the guards drag you out of here nude!” Arthur looked over at Merlin for the last time, she nodded her head. He got up slowly and dressed. As soon as he finished dressing, he was dragged out of his chambers.

“Merlin!” He screamed before the door slammed shut, leaving only a raging King and a young witch together alone. She will be mine!  
  
  


_ ‘I will find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!’ _

Before he could force himself on her, she used her magic to put on clothes and ran out the door. He growled as deep as the devil himself. He will find her if he has to burn down all of Camelot!  
  
  
  


_ ‘[Chorus]  _

_ Hellfire  _

_ Dark fire  _

_ Now gypsy, it's your turn _

_ Choose me or Your pyre  _

_ Be mine or you will burn!’ _

 

He chased after her as she ran through the castle, his castle. She will be burned for this. 

“Guards!” Immediately near guards grabbed her and held her down to the floor.

“Bring her to the dungeons!” He barked and followed after them into the cold, deep dungeons. He could hear his son’s protest which made him laugh darkly. Oh how he is going to enjoy this.

The guards chained her to the wall which was right next to Arthur who was behind the bars. All of the guards previously there left, not wanting to watch what was about to happen.

“Please don’t,” She whimpered and curled up more against the wall. Arthur was yelling and protesting but he didn’t listen.

“Shut it, I am a reasonable man,” She let out a weak laugh at that part which made him slap her across the face. He waited a bit to see if she had anything else to say. Nothing.

“I will give you a choice, either be mine or you will burn.” She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

“Merlin do it!” Arthur shouted.

“What!” She screamed, horrified by his demand.

“That way you will live, I know what he wants but this way you will live. I couldn’t live with myself if you died because of me. Simply because of my wants,” Arthur was crying also now, pathetic.

“But Arthur I wanted it also, I love you,” She cried.

“I know I love you too but please, I need you to be alive!” He begged.

Merlin turned to Uther slowly, “I will never be yours!” She spat.

“Merlin no!” Arthur cried.

“Then you will burn tomorrow morning,” He growled, he was hoping that she would just give in. He stormed out of the dungeons and told the guards to prepare for a burning trial tomorrow morning.  
  
  


[Outro]

_ ‘God have mercy on her’  _

 

As he turned the corner in the dungeons the next morning, he saw Merlin and Arthur cuddling against each other through the bars. Their lips were both red and plump, it had been obvious that they had been sharing their last kisses all night long. He almost felt bad as he dragged her personally away from him and into the court. He almost felt bad as his son, his own blood, shouted out to his lover, his first love. Uther remembered his first love, Ygraine, and how soon that ended. As the guards tied her up to the pyre, he thought that even after everything that has happened, he hopes Merlin can still forgive him for his forbidden lust.

  


_ ‘God have mercy on me’ _

As one of his men was ready to throw the flaming torch into the pile of dried grass beneath her, he felt Igraine looking down on him, shaking her head disgusted. He could feel her disgust because of how he has turned out to be after she died. He could feel how he failed as a father, a husband, and also a King.

  
  


_ ‘But she will be mine  _

_ Or she will burn!’ _

 

“The person in front of you is charged with the practice of magic,” He spat at his people like it was burning his mouth to say it. He didn’t say anything more of the lust she caused in his kingdom. The man threw the torch in which caused people to turn away and gasp. She was well loved by everyone, she was kind, level-headed, wise but yet funny, charming, and sarcastic. She was the perfect woman. Although no one would get to know after she burns to the ground. Merlin did not flinch nor yell at the fire dancing around her legs. She just laid her head back, closed her eyes, and accepted her fate like she knew it was bound to happen all along.

 

“Father,” Someone behind him growled. He turned around and was greeted by a sharp pain in his stomach. Arthur, his own son, his own flesh and blood, stabbed him through the stomach.

“Arthur,” He gargled out blood and spat it on the ground. His son’s eyes were filled with hate and rage. 

“You deserve this, everything you have ever done in your life. Killing magic users, killing your own men, everything about you is sin,” He spat with rage. He let his father drop to the ground as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head. Everyone around them gasped, they had just watched the murder of the king! The Knights stood still not knowing who to go to first. But their confusion was answered when Arthur ran towards the burning pyre. The Knights tried to grab Arthur’s arms but no one could grab him in time. Arthur jumped into the burning flames to cut his lover loose. After he cut the ropes, he dragged her out of the flames.

“Merlin! Merlin! Are you alright?!” He shouted and cupped his lover's face.

“You- you- bloody idiot! You could have died!” She coughed up soot.

“Darling if you died, a part of me would have died regardless,” He smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss. The crowd gasped their prince just kissed a woman who is underage and they are not married! Plus she has magic! After they separated from their long, tender kiss, Arthur helped her up onto her feet. She only had a few burns on her legs that could be easily healed. Everyone held their breaths, wondering what their Prince would say next.

“People of Camelot, you are correct. You are witnessing two lovers kissing and lust for each other before marriage. And my lover is also a magic user, a powerful one too. The old laws were wrong, it is okay to lust after someone before marriage, it's human nature. And nature is only here due to magic, therefore magic nor lust it evil or sinful. It is simply life,” He stated. The people looked worried at his words, after years and years of being punished for both cannot change so simply. But as they saw the love and passion shine from their Prince and his lover, they decided that magic and lust couldn’t possibly be so bad.

 

[A metal cover of the song that inspired this fanfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di1XUB0YIzw)

[A female cover of the song that also inspired this fanfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uINqPnR1BNw)

 

Both are extremely good so you should go check them out if you have a few minutes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, someone enjoyed this, this idea just could not get out of my mind.
> 
> Sorry for any typos!


End file.
